


APH【普米】大侦探吉尔伯特

by hot_peppermint



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU侦探吉尔伯特正要办案，而他的搭档是阿尔弗雷德，这注定是他们不健康关系中的第一块香蕉皮





	APH【普米】大侦探吉尔伯特

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
有点dover  
缺掉的那块就是缺掉的

7：35

早上七点半，这座地处边远的小城市正在苏醒，荒漠上的朝阳像闪着光的利剑割开了地平线，直直的刺入了坐在早餐店里的吉尔伯特的眼睛里。一辆辆疾驶而过的汽车被镀上金光，像子弹一样从他面前穿过钻进大厦下的灰色里。

他低头喝了一口咖啡，忍受着油烟味和蛋白质的焦糊味，想整理一下思绪。但是另一个位置上的金发男人从服务台拿来今天的报纸，走过来坐到了他的对面。吉尔伯特不太喜欢他，特别是那双蓝眼睛，那不是自己弟弟那般清澈透明的湛蓝色。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛是混杂了咳嗽药水，网络垃圾，皱巴巴的钞票和披萨油渍的混乱源头。

“新胡子挺好看的？”这双蓝眼睛眯起来，在反光的镜片之后狡猾的笑着。

吉尔伯特看了看身边的窗，玻璃映出他的脸，上面确实是多了一点东西。年轻的柜台女服务员每天都会搞错，在他的不要奶不要糖的咖啡上淋上奶油和肉豆蔻。但他是个三十三岁的德国男人，思维正常，身体健康，即使是这一切都是反的，地球正在倒着转，他也不会同一个小姑娘计较。

“早上开会，九点。”阿尔弗雷德把头埋在报纸的后面，加重了语气，“亚瑟说的。”

他讲出了他们俩上司的名字，好像这样吉尔伯特就会明白这个会议有多么重要，但吉尔伯特擦着嘴唇上的奶油泡沫，除了在心里骂娘之外什么都没有想。

“琼斯，知道这事最后会怎么样吗？”他突然拉下阻隔他们的层层报纸，“如果这事解决不了，责任分摊到几个高层头上，谁都逃不了，最好的办法是找一个替罪羊接受最严厉的惩罚。我见得多了，被派去管理文件什么的，每天坐在同一张板凳上，像个僵尸一样坐到五十五岁，最后带着痔疮坐垫和一盆万年青离开警局。这一次，你知道的，你的表兄亚瑟，整个案件的负责人，是个很好的选择。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起了眉毛，“我当然知道，我都看到他精神压力有多大了，他只能靠着用百洁布清洁茶壶上的茶垢来缓解压力。可怜的家伙，这案子一天不破，他就一天得不到安宁。”

“然后，在这次调查中表现突出的人会替代亚瑟……”吉尔伯特意味深长的看了一眼对面的年轻人。

“你好像在暗示什么，吉尔？得了，我就这么叫你吧，我们该忘掉我表兄那个老古板说的什么‘要称呼贝什米特先生’，亚瑟是让你带我办案，但你我都不是穿紧身裤的古代人，一件屁事都要说十四行。让我们开门见山，你是有什么主意能让我帮他的忙，还是劝我赶紧往上爬取代他？”

阿尔弗雷德的称呼让吉尔伯特有点不满，但为了尽快的甩掉这个烦人的累赘，他还是说了下去。“我知道一点线索，但是……”吉尔伯特假装咳嗽了两声，故意吊人胃口，“有个人可能知道些什么，我不确定，不确定他知道多少，而且我和他是熟人，不太方便下手。面子，嗯，面子，因为我也不是百分百的确定，所以……要是搞错了怎么办？把熟人抓进局子然后发现他是无辜的，这会让我很尴尬的。”

说完，他发现阿尔弗雷德的眼中闪出感兴趣的光芒，他趁热打铁在金发小伙子的耳边嘟囔了一会儿，这年轻人明白了他的意思，他们就这样飞快的在早餐店道了别，各自办事去了。

吉尔伯特的事是享受咖啡，他又点了一杯，随手拿起阿尔弗雷德留在桌上的早报，在头版头条的位置是一行又大又粗的黑字：银行大劫案，两千万瞬间失踪。

10：55

十一点差五分钟的时候，吉尔伯特的身影出现在警局里。他拿着一个纸包，里面八成是他午餐。但他粗鲁的把那东西往自己的办公桌上一扔，就直接去了审讯室。果然，阿尔弗雷德已经把他早上提到过的那个男人带了回来，他们面对着面，表情激动，双手在空中乱挥，像踩到了同一根高压电线上。

吉尔伯特没去看站在审讯室大玻璃前的亚瑟，他知道和那双眼睛对上之后，这情绪不稳定的刷茶壶男一定会对自己大吼大叫，要他把这件事好好的解释一下。

但他不会，他什么都没说，平静的走了进去。

“看看我们的客人啊。”吉尔伯特拉开椅子坐下，“看看谁来啦，我们的小罗维诺！”

“闭上你的狗嘴，除非你能他妈的说点有用的。”罗维诺站着，双手撑在桌子上，“你们究竟有什么证据来证明我和那起抢劫案有关？”

“你为什么不先说说你想买下的那个小庄园呢，我和出售它的庄园主谈过了，你们已经开始议价了，只要谈得好，你会立即付她钱。但是，瓦尔加斯先生，你没有工作。我想这里的福利不会好到能让一个游手好闲的失业者去买地吧？”阿尔弗雷德问道，“买庄园的钱是哪儿来的？”

“哈！你们是疯了还是怎么的？因为我有钱所以要逮捕我？”罗维诺的个子不高，有着一张娃娃脸，他看上去像个逃学在外的中学生，但所有人都知道他进局子的次数肯定比进高中教室的次数多。换句话说，他这样的老手是不会在阿尔弗雷德这个新晋警员的审讯中轻易败下阵来的。

“好了，好了！别那么激动……”吉尔伯特适时的打起了圆场，他把瓦尔加斯先生掉在地上的外套捡起来，仔细的拍了拍上面的灰尘——正面和里子都清理了一番之后，把它挂到了椅子的背后。“我的新同事，阿尔弗雷德，他有点年轻，有点……不太懂规矩……”

“他就是一个白痴！”

“嘿！”阿尔弗雷德叫起来，他不喜欢这个称呼，也不喜欢吉尔伯特嘴里的‘不懂规矩’。这件事分明是他唆使自己去做的，现在他竟然在这里装和事佬，而自己变成了‘一个白痴’！阿尔弗雷德考虑了一下——毕竟，吉尔伯特是他的前辈，又在局子里，于是他越过桌子抓住了罗维诺的衣领，将他提了起来。

罗维诺好像就在等在这一刻，他立即捂着脸，捂着眼睛，惨烈的放声大哭：‘警察打人啦！打死人啦！’

吉尔伯特回过头，用唇语对着站在大镜子后观赏这一切的亚瑟说：“你表弟确实是个白痴。”他把两个人分开，一脚踩到了椅子上，“看看我的新鞋子！”他对着躺在地上装出一副被重伤了内脏濒临死亡的罗维诺说，后者立即爬起来，对着那双棕红色的新皮鞋品头论足起来。

“我早说这适合你，不不不，不花俏……你运气不错，只有那一双了，还只有你的码……对，放在橱窗的样子肯定和穿起来的不太一样，但我知道那一定好看……”他们谈了一会儿鞋子，然后是另一个关于的领带问题。接着又话起了家常，吉尔伯特甚至关心起了另一位瓦尔加斯，“你弟弟怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“他裁缝铺的生意不错？”

“也许，你知道他喜欢把工作都放到最后，所以……有时他确实挺忙的。”

“和我的弟弟完全不同，但是路德维希有时候……”

在角落里双手抱胸靠在墙上等他们聊完鸡毛蒜皮的阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住了，他咳嗽了一声，表示自己依旧存在，而这间审讯室里和案件无关的话题已经谈得够久的了。

“好吧，罗维诺。”吉尔伯特抽出文件夹上的一支笔，用它挠挠头，指了指房门，“我想你可以走了。代我问候费里，有空我会去找他喝咖啡的。”

“当然，随时欢迎！”罗维诺快步朝门口走去，他最喜欢吉尔伯特的这点，从小时候他们认识起，这满头白毛的家伙一直都是这么个豪爽的人。

“对了，罗维？”在罗维诺开门走出去的那一瞬间，正坐在桌子前，低头写着什么的吉尔伯特突然问道，“你最近见到安东尼奥了吗？”

“什么？”罗维诺一刻都没迟疑的回答，“没有，谁知道那个混账去哪里了？你要是见到他了，帮我揍他两拳！”他说的虽然快，但细微的语调变化已经出卖了他。

吉尔伯特点点头，笑着说，“好的，我会照他鼻子打。”

“这究竟是怎么回事？”

等到罗维诺被等在门口的警卫带去处理后续的手续之后，一直沉默不语的阿尔弗雷德终于爆发了。他拍打着桌子而搭档吉尔伯特没有做出一点儿反应。

“是你让我去捉他的，现在你又把他放了？这么轻巧，你是在耍我？”

“我不记得我说过让你去逮捕罗维诺·瓦尔加斯……”吉尔伯特继续在记录本上画着火柴小人，“你记错了？”

“你暗示的！”

“但你不是个蠢货，是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德骂了一声脏话，他双手叉腰，在原地打转，觉得自己早该料到这是一个所谓‘老鸟调教新手’的游戏——就像把大一新生锁在厕所隔间里泼水的传统一样。

“不过……”吉尔伯特放下了笔，靠在椅子上，脸上带着点微笑，“我认识罗维诺很久了，和弟弟费里西安诺不一样，他不是那么好对付的。你是用什么理由逮捕他的？他没在街上假装心脏病发晕倒吗？”

“我付了钱给另一个小混混，让他在经过瓦尔加斯的时候故意把自己的钱包掉在地上，等那个棕发小混蛋一捡起来，我就以偷窃逮捕了他。”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦的说，“我有‘证人’，反正不管怎么样，只要能把瓦尔加斯弄进来，我就能好好的审审他了，但是你……”

吉尔伯特不想让话题回到自己身上，连忙打断阿尔弗雷德的责难，“那小混蛋装病啦？”

“马上倒在地上了，但是我看准了路边有辆救护车，于是大叫‘有人需要男性护士的人工呼吸和一万伏特的电击！’，他就马上爬起来了……而且在他躺着的时候，我就以放松患者的理由把他的裤子脱到膝盖之下了，他一时逃不掉的……”

吉尔伯特大笑起来，阿尔弗雷德觉得太刺耳，他需要马上知道这位前辈究竟为什么让自己把瓦尔加斯带进来——除了让他翘掉亚瑟无聊的会议之外，这还能有什么更深刻的意义？

“你真是越来越有我们这儿办案的样子了！”吉尔伯特擦掉眼角的泪水，发出更加可怕的大笑。

“艹！”阿尔弗雷德一脚踢翻了审讯室的桌子，大摇大摆的走了出去。

吉尔伯特在桌上的钢笔掉到地上之前接住了它，这是他重要的工具，用来在笔记本上写下每一条重要的线索。他慎重的拧上笔盖，放到上衣口袋里，留下一地的狼藉，吹着口哨走了出去。  
在门口，亚瑟·柯克兰正等着他。不出所料的，他咳嗽了一声，请贝什米特先生马上去他的办公室——马上的意思是：没有任何借口，马上，立即，就算尿在裤子里也必须现在就去。

12：45

吉尔伯特对于上司亚瑟·柯克兰的印象不太好。首先是他那讨人厌的洁癖，尽管亚瑟本人认为那只是个微不足道的‘好’习惯，但在所有人的努力之下，他才在进他的办公室要不要套塑料鞋套的问题上做出了妥切——因为所有人都不想用那烦人的玩意儿，在交报告的时候，他们都把文件绑在砖头上，站在门口就往他头上扔。后来当他们开始这样对待热咖啡的时候，柯克兰先生终于受不了了。

其次，亚瑟·柯克兰的办公室里挂着三张关于船的画，他的办公桌上放着一个装在玻璃瓶里的帆船模型。他对于自己的祖父及父亲都是海军非常的骄傲，并且认为自己总有一天会攒足钱去买艘船像个真正的水手那样扬帆远航。

但吉尔伯特觉得他就是个神经病，他不喜欢英国人总是戴在手上的白手套，放得整整齐齐的清洁剂喷罐，贴的到处都是的船舶模型制作奖状，和关于这些奖状的故事。虽然他喜欢突然闯进他的办公室，看他在慌乱中把桌上船模的小零件都扫尽抽屉里——亚瑟喜欢在不忙的时候偷偷做点手工。而吉尔伯特喜欢想象他在自己说着‘其实也没什么事’离开后，痛苦的去分辨被扔进抽屉的小零件分别该放在哪里。

他喜欢自己恶作剧但他很久没有这么做了，吉尔伯特吃完了火腿鸡蛋三明治，把包装纸扔进了垃圾桶，他觉得自己该去抽几十根烟再考虑去亚瑟办公室的事。他必须等到英国人焦急的围着办公桌转上七八十圈，从气得嘴里能喷火等到气得奄奄一息的时候再进去，这样他们才能平心静气的谈一谈。

他看了一眼时钟，还有十五分钟就到一点了，距离亚瑟命令他立即去汇报那些见鬼的东西已经过去将近两个小时了，看来自己没有理由再拖延下去了，吉尔伯特只好随手拿上几叠资料，不情愿的叩开了亚瑟办公室的门。

亚瑟站在他那堵墙似得铁皮资料柜前。这让吉尔伯特悬着的心放了下来，他还记得他最后一次想吓唬一下上班偷懒的亚瑟，当他打开门的时候，亚瑟确实是一脸惊恐的坐在办公桌前看着他。但出乎他意料的是，很快，他的好朋友弗兰西斯从桌子底下钻了出来，不知咽下了什么东西之后，面带微笑的朝他道了一声‘日安’。

自此以后，吉尔伯特就对亚瑟的办公室敬而远之了。

“阿尔弗雷德究竟是怎么了？我让你好好看着他的！”

“我以为你想谈谈银行的抢劫案。”吉尔伯特把资料往亚瑟的桌子上扔去，然后非常不文雅的坐在了椅子上。

“当然，案件，我也想说说这件事……你究竟把我分给你的四个人弄到哪里去了？你们应该合作，侦探先生，合作！这是个大案子，不是你的个人秀……”

“我不需要其他四个蠢货……”吉尔伯特把后面的那半句‘有一个就够我受了’咽回了肚子里。他知道亚瑟似乎很看重自己的表弟琼斯先生，认为这混小子就算不能成为Sean Archer（FACE/OFF）至少也能成为Mike Lowery（Bad Boys）之类的人。

“我知道你做事的方式，但你知道这是个……大案子……”亚瑟坐到了他的对面，闭上眼睛捏了捏鼻根，“你喜欢独来独往，也确实独立解决了很多问题，但是我不得不提醒你这整件事的重要性。”

吉尔伯特比谁都清楚，他把劫案的发生过程看了不止十遍：三个蒙面歹徒闯入正准备开门的银行，将金库里总值两千万的现金和黄金珠宝一扫而空之后，坐上一辆卡车扬长而去。虽然他们把焦点集中在主管为什么没有把金库钥匙随身携带，而是交给了那天在现场的一个部下，但吉尔伯特和亚瑟都知道，这只是一个巧合，就算主管带着钥匙，劫匪也有机会绑架他拿到钥匙。整件事最关键，最令他们感到不安的是，这些现金以及一条价值连城的钻石项链的存入未告知任何人，除了总行和警局的几个高层，整个城镇里没有人知道那里有这么多的金银财宝。

换句话说，排除直接有利益关系的银行高层，在他们，这些警察中，可能有个内鬼。

“他们受不了我，我试过了。”吉尔伯特强调自己确实是努力过了，但除了新来的阿尔弗雷德，没人能忍受他。而他也确信，金发青年只是太年轻太天真，与自己合作过一段时间后，也会放弃他这个搭档的。

“别说得那么早，至少在这段时间，你必须看着他，这是你的责任，贝什米特先生。”亚瑟指了指身边的铁皮柜子，“至少，别再增加这里的财产折损报告了，你单人造成的那些数字就快把我逼疯了。”

吉尔伯特看了一眼亚瑟指着的东西。他熟悉这个柜子，亚瑟总是能从那千百个抽屉里准确的找出各种报告，扔在自己的脸上。他也觉得奇怪，这铁皮玩意儿大得几乎能装下世上的一切，包括一条熨烫整齐的西裤，用来在上级突然拜访时换下阿尔弗雷德身上满是破洞的牛仔裤……

可能还有很多的针线，吉尔伯特记得那天阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟办公室里出来的样子，他拿回了自己的限量牛仔裤，但上面的洞都被巧夺天工的补好了，完美得几乎看不出它曾经是那样的破烂。

不知道亚瑟是怎么让不接受任何反对意见的阿尔弗雷德脱下裤子的，吉尔伯特想起中午阿尔弗雷德在审讯室里说他是怎么防止罗维诺逃跑的，可能脱掉男人的裤子是他们家的特长。他眯起眼睛一想，突然有了灵感。

说到脱裤子，一直脱掉亚瑟·柯克兰裤子的家伙，他的老相好，那个弗兰西斯现在在哪里呢？他难道和安东尼奥一样，在这么个特殊的时期回来了？像他这样一个好赌成性，欠了一屁股烂债的男人，如果没有在公海的赌博游轮上被人砍光所有的手指扔进海里的话，会去哪里呢？还有安东尼奥，罗维诺说了谎，他认识他这么久，不用看那张脸，只要听声音他就知道罗维诺没有说实话，这小混球绝对和安东尼奥见过面了，而安东尼奥，自称世上最好的锁匠在消声灭迹一阵之后，偷偷回到这里究竟是为了什么？

吉尔伯特了解法兰西斯和安东尼奥，非常熟悉他们，他知道他们都是缺钱又不务正业的家伙，因为他们做了将近三十年的朋友。这也是他觉得手上的案子不好办的原因，正如他对后辈阿尔弗雷德说过的，面子。这是一件要命的大案子，要是把熟人抓进局子然后发现他们是无辜的，到时候可能不是随便放人就能解决的，上面给了很大的压力，他们总要找到‘罪犯’结案的不是吗？所以，即使吉尔伯特已经有了大概的猜想，他还是慎之又慎，要把事情调查得清清楚楚。

00：30

差不多十二个小时之后，吉尔伯特终于决定处理自己手上的这个案件了。他不喜欢白天在多人的互相讨论中把自己的脑子搅成一锅浆糊，他只要一个直接的观点，多余的猜测只会将思路毁掉。

于是他拿出监视录像的拷贝，继续观看烂熟于心的画面。

进入银行的三个的强盗的身手不错，没有浪费一秒钟，一切都如流水般的顺畅。他们眨眼间就完成了抢劫，跑出去跳上了停在路边望风的小型卡车扬长而去。卡车上接应的家伙也是个相当熟练的司机，吉尔伯特认为他是本地人。银行在他们离开的同时就报了警，曾有一辆追击他们的警车几乎就要拦下这辆车，但却在被他们从一条难以发现的小路逃走了。

一共四个人，其中包括一个当地的司机？

比如，吉尔伯特想，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，土生土长的年轻人，梦想是成为赛车手，也是曾经的试车手。但是他的脾气实在不适合和那些赞助商打交道，在烦透了为那些赛车明星试车之后，便打包回了老家。

他足够机灵，吉尔伯特想，熟悉每条路，甩掉几个普通人不算难事。而弗兰西斯，为了还上赌债可能愿意去做任何事。还有，安东尼奥，他的这位朋友不像是块做坏事的料，但谁知道他当时知不知道自己在干什么？他有点糊涂，在开锁上却是一把好手。

对，吉尔伯特点点暂停画面上的一个蒙面人。主管的钥匙只能打开的一扇门，要真真进入放现金的房间，必须再打开一扇门，那不仅需要由行长亲自保管的另一付钥匙，更需要中央电脑授权……

他一步一步的完善自己的想法，这不是毫无根据的瞎猜，他早就有了一种预感，这件事并不普通。他走街串巷了好几天，得到了不少的小道消息，现在需要的是找到真正的证据。

今天，或者说是昨天早上，他确实需要去找罗维诺调查一些事情，最好不能被他发现自己在怀疑他，否则这个小滑头一定会通知不知躲在哪里的安东尼奥，说他们被最好的侦探，也就是他吉尔伯特·贝什米特给盯上了，要是他们在事情查清楚之前逃跑就不太妙了。而阿尔弗雷德正好成为了一个一举两得的理由，这次审问更像是一个刚入行的毛头小子急于立功随便抓了个人，在他的掩护下，吉尔伯特看清了罗维诺西装的衬里。前不久的一天，亚瑟异常的穿了一件十分花哨的西装来上班，他觉得奇怪生了个心眼，这次终于确认罗维诺西装的衬里和亚瑟的那件一模一样，绝对用同一块料子做的。

罗维诺的衣服大多是他弟弟费里西安诺做的。这对兄弟都喜欢漂亮衣服，但他们不可能总有钱去花销昂贵的衣料，作为一个聪明的手艺人，费里西安诺和其他聪明的裁缝一样，善于说服客人买来更多的料子——反正普通人又不知道做一身衣服究竟需要多少料。于是他这里裁一点，那里剪一块，很快就给自己（或他哥哥）弄来了一件新衣服。

所以很有可能，罗维诺的这件衣服的衬里就是从亚瑟的衣料上蹭来的，但是所有人都知道，他们兄弟俩和亚瑟-柯克兰的关系不太好，过去弟弟费里西安诺一直被认错成哥哥抓到警局里受到当时还是普通警察的亚瑟的审问。所以在很长一段时间，他看到亚瑟就躲，有时连店都顾不上，门一锁就跑了。所以尽管亚瑟喜欢手工的定制服装，却从不去费里西安诺那里做衣服，现在他们用上了同一块料子，是不是显示着他们的关系变好甚至是合作起来要做什么事了？

在知道可能有内鬼之后，基尔伯特就想过会不会是亚瑟这样有些官阶的，得到了现金和钻石项链的消息决定给自己弄点零花钱。虽然亚瑟看起来一本正经，但谁知道他会不会起邪念，毕竟有传闻说他贪污，虽然最后证明只是污蔑，但俗话说得好：无风不起浪。不过以亚瑟的脾气他多半不会主动去找罗维诺这样的一个小混混，亚瑟和吉尔伯特是同期进警局的，他很清楚英国人有多难搞定，在其中牵线搭桥的，应该是弗兰西斯。

弗兰西斯·波诺弗瓦和瓦尔加斯兄弟的关系不错，吉尔伯特指着荧幕上的另一个劫匪，他最喜欢花哨的衣服了，很有可能，亚瑟那天穿来的衣服是他的……对，以他们的关系和身材来说，在慌乱的早晨穿错衣服不是什么困难的事。回想那几天亚瑟心不在焉的样子，以及这些日子他尤为注重衣着一副在和什么人约会的样子，他更加肯定弗兰西斯已经回来了。两千万，失业的混混，欠债的赌徒，能解决金库大门的开锁人，提供消息的内鬼，现在他们的人几乎要齐了。

一个罗维诺，胆小鬼，逃跑是个好手；一个弗兰西斯，他干不了什么，最多用十分钟和柜台小姐搅合上；一个安东尼奥，更是个糊涂虫，尽管手艺不错，但说不定打开金库的门之后会先睡上一觉，所以，这里需要一个能整合所有人的家伙……

吉尔伯特点了点荧幕，在停止的画面上，最后的一个蒙面大盗正把一丝头发塞进头套里。画面是黑白的，但直觉告诉吉尔伯特，那该是像夏日阳光一般的金黄色。就像这个在深夜走进办公室，在五米之外的办公桌里翻找东西的阿尔弗雷德的头发一样的金色。

“你还没回去？”发现吉尔伯特正在看他，阿尔弗雷德开口问道，用力的扯出了一根塑料线，“我把数据线忘在这里了，怎么？”他突然凑过来，看着电视荧幕上的画面，“你发现什么了？”

“……没……有。”吉尔伯特看着阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中闪烁的蓝眼睛。亚瑟为什么会在这个关键的时刻塞一个实习生给自己，就算是锻炼新人，一开始就从这样的大案子入手是不是太难为人了？还是说，这是他在自己身边安排的一个眼线？

“就是把那些东西再看了几遍，一无所获，但我总不能一天什么都不干……”吉尔伯特关掉电视，在黑暗中闭上了眼睛。他的脑子里终于出现了一条清晰明确的线，牵起了亚瑟，法兰西斯，安东尼奥，罗维诺以及面前的阿尔弗雷德。

“我倒是……发现了你……竟然在吃披萨！”阿尔弗雷德从吉尔伯特的耳边伸出手，抓起电视边上纸盒里的披萨饼就塞进了自己的嘴。他一边嚼一边不礼貌的继续说着话，“吃独食是不对的，我们是搭档，你该尊重我……你也不该自己看这些录像，我们该讨论案件，互相……”

“再泡点咖啡，放几颗棉花糖在里面？”吉尔伯特抢过自己的披萨盒子，“你怎么不回自己的床上再做这件事，琼斯小子？记得调高暖气温度，再抱着你的枕头！”

“也许你才是那个该换上毛拖鞋，披块毛呢格子沙发巾躺下的人。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔油滋滋的手指，在吉尔伯特的椅背上抹了一下，才长长的呼出了一口气，“你真是个烂人，贝什米特，快一个星期了，你把我当作一个行李，好像一个碍事的大箱子，从这儿提到那里……”

阿尔弗雷德没把话说完，只是摆了摆手，抓着手上数据线怒气冲冲的朝大门走去。吉尔伯特知道自己做得过分了，但很早，在见阿尔弗雷德第一面的时候他就把自己不需要搭档这点重复了不止一百遍。况且，他拿起一块披萨恶狠狠的咬了一口，并且轻轻的哼了一声，谁知道这个阿尔弗雷德究竟是来干什么的！

22：15

吉尔伯特不得不躲着阿尔弗雷德，他并不害怕他，只是不知道怎么同他相处。自己不会是个好老师，吉尔伯特知道，他没有书面的教材，编不出好看的案例。让他骄傲的是自己拥有的，在挫折和命悬一线中磨练出的直觉——但这不能靠嘴巴或者手指教授。

他也不屑去管教一个时刻盯着手机，耳朵里塞着耳机的年轻人，自从他怀疑起他的真正目的，就更觉得难以相处。但真要把这个性格开朗笑容灿烂的小伙子完全的当作敌人又不是那么的简单，毕竟他到现在什么都没有做过，也没有表现出任何邪恶的企图。

现在，坐在车里的吉尔伯特，觉得自己应该反省一下对待琼斯先生的态度。他一秒都不想去思考这个问题，只好去抓后背，衣领上的商标让他难受，而阿尔弗雷德正拿着一杯热腾腾的咖啡和一盒油炸甜甜圈朝这里走过来。

他拉开驾驶座那边的车门钻了进来，车里的热气让他的眼镜蒙上了白色的雾气。于是他非常自然的把手里的东西塞给了吉尔伯特，脱掉眼镜拿衣摆擦了起来。

“……现在吃这些会不会太晚了？”吉尔伯特把高热量的点心扔到了仪表盘上。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德低着头说，“你可以打开拿一个，我不介意。但是咖啡不行，你得自己去买，外面太冷了……”

吉尔伯特用力的把咖啡塞进专门放饮料的位置，有点不快的问道，“你这么晚把我叫出来究竟要干什么？”

“我们的关系不太好，你心里清楚，贝什米特先生，你不喜欢我。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，“这不对，人人都喜欢我，我是说，几乎是人人……”他耸耸肩，“作为同事，搭档，我们该对彼此友好一点。听着，我知道怎么改善我们的关系，我有很多的朋友，他们也不是个个都活泼开朗，也有像你一样脾气古怪的，但最后他们都会觉得我是个不错的家伙……”

吉尔伯特大叫起来，“所以？你要干什么，晚上十点打个电话，和我在寒夜里的破车里约会？”

“噁……”阿尔弗雷德露出一个作呕的表情，“不！我们要一起行动，我是说工作上的事。你在调查弗兰西斯？我知道他在哪里？”他指了指前面，“这条路上的一家夜总会里。”

“你怎么知道的？”吉尔伯特眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道我在找他？”

“嘿！我不是个傻瓜，好吗？你满大街的问人：你见过那个弗兰西斯吗？谁会不知道！”  
“但是……”

“我说过我很会讨人喜欢。你的威胁不算什么，看看你穿的长风衣，现在又不是1955年，谁还穿这个？局里的人都觉得你脑子进了水……”

吉尔伯特立即捂住了自己的大衣——他一直觉得帅气的侦探必须穿件长风衣，口袋里装着香烟和小记事本，“我……”他刚想解释，阿尔弗雷德又打断了他。

“还有安东尼奥，我猜他们在一起，你也在找他不是吗？这事和银行的抢劫案有关吗？”

“你哪儿来的消息？你怎么知道他们在那家夜总会……”吉尔伯特仔细的想了想，“没人对我说在那里见过他们。”

“因为你问的都是直的，他们不会去那家夜总会。”阿尔弗雷德大口嚼着甜甜圈，同时用拿着咖啡的手指了指吉尔伯特，“你现在能说说你为什么在找他们了吗？”

吉尔伯特拒绝回答，他心里充满了疑问：为什么阿尔弗雷德会认为这个消息准确无误？谁能肯定他们今天就在那里？他确实需要找自己的老朋友，最好在彻底查清真相，在确认他们参与了抢劫案之后，他会先以个人名义去和他们认真的谈谈的。吉尔伯特已经做好了心理准备，经过他和弗兰西斯，以及安东尼奥是多年的朋友，但他更是一个尽职尽责的警察，他不会因为私情放跑真正的罪犯。

“算了，你不愿意解释，我可以找到他们让他们来解释。”阿尔弗雷德放下了手刹，准备启动引擎，“但我能保证消息的正确，那是他们自己发在FB上的，今天有个派对，他们会去庆祝狂欢一番。”

“什，什么？”吉尔伯特不知道阿尔弗雷德嘴里的FB是什么，但听起来阿尔弗雷德和他们有联系。

“你不知道那是什么？你还是地球人吗？总之，一个社交网站。我是从亚瑟的朋友圈——天呐他还有能成圈的朋友！里找到弗兰西斯的，他有超多的自拍和美女照片，喜欢给自己的饭菜拍照上传……等等，你能不能放开我的方向盘？这样我没法开车。”

“你先等等，年轻人，我想这件事最好让我自己处理……”吉尔伯特想阻止阿尔弗雷德，他现在搞不明白了，他要去抓他们了，这究竟是怎么回事，难道阿尔弗雷德和他们不是一伙的？

阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，“你总是阻止我干这个，干那个，无论发生什么都不会告诉我。但看在老天爷的份上，我们是搭档，我们就不能好好的合作一次吗！”他用力拍了拍方向盘，“你把我当个傻瓜，觉得我什么都不知道，但是，吉尔伯特，你才是那个什么都不明白的人！”

他突然凑到吉尔伯特的面前，“你知道为什么早餐店的女招待总是弄错你的咖啡，她一点都不笨，真的，她很漂亮，但更聪明。她这样做只是为了引起你的注意，而你，竟然一次都没主动和她去答话。”  
“我和那姑娘提过意见，但她巴拉巴拉的说了一堆和咖啡根本没有关系的东西！”

“让我教教你该怎么办。”阿尔弗雷德凑得更近了，“下次，她再倒错咖啡，你就走过去，这样做……”他说着，吻上了吉尔伯特。

在十五秒之内，吉尔伯特没有任何的反应，他只是知道自己尝到了甜甜圈上的糖霜和咖啡的香气。在十五秒之后，他明白发生了什么，但又不知道该怎么办。而正当他准备握拳打断金发男人的鼻梁的时候，一道白色的强光闪过。

接着，吉尔伯特便看见阿尔弗雷德满意的收回了拿着手机的手，看了看他刚才拍下的照片，满意额放进了牛仔裤口袋里，接着他启动了汽车，一面倒车一面说，“我不知道你怎么想的，吉尔伯特。但我真的得去那个夜总会找人，你要是不乐意可以走开，不过要是有人问起这件事——比如待会那个夜总会出了什么事，我还不知道会出什么事，但先和你说好，有人问起来我们为什么去夜总会，你最好说我们是去查案子的。”

“我们。”他加重了这个词，“你是知道我那个表哥的，要是他知道我们没有一起行动，他非得把‘我们’烦死。当然，你也可以实话实话，但这照片我是不会删掉的，毕竟这是你对新同事‘性骚扰’的证据，不是吗？”

吉尔伯特觉得有什么卡在了自己的喉咙口，他看着自己的搭档——到哪里去找这样的‘好搭档’呢？他说不出话来，等到车子调整到了正确的方向，阿尔弗雷德踩下油门的时候，吉尔伯特才找回了自己的声音，“我不会受你威胁的，事实不是那样，是你主动凑过来的……我为什么要害怕？”

阿尔弗雷德哈哈笑起来，他摇晃着头，似乎在否认吉尔伯特的话。

“……好吧……别告诉亚瑟。他太烦人了……”吉尔伯特先示弱了，他有示弱的原因。

“告诉他什么？”阿尔弗雷德狡猾的继续问着。

吉尔伯特没好气的转过头，看着车窗外飞快交替的路灯，等了一会儿才回过头大声说，“别告诉他我把舌头伸到你嘴里去了！”

于是阿尔弗雷德很狠的踩下油门，在疾驰的汽车中笑得更大声了。

5：57

还不到六点，吉尔伯特已经清醒的坐着了。应该这么说，他一个晚上基本没睡过。换做其他人，前一天的晚上还在办案努力抓捕罪犯，第二天就被‘请’去看守所里睡觉，也会感到不太舒服的。

他坐着想了一会儿，这事究竟在哪里出了问题？在那个怪异的俱乐部里？从前他没注意过，它的招牌非常不明显，但那天走进去才发现里面大得惊人，在飞快旋转的灯光投射之下，一群群的年轻人站在闪烁的地板上，随着激烈的音乐扭动身体。

他比阿尔弗雷德先进来，因为年轻的搭档要在车里换一条更紧的牛仔裤，而车就这么点大，他恐怕阿尔弗雷德把自己头踢掉，或者因为裤子太紧发生爆炸匆匆的逃离了现场。一进去，吉尔伯特就走到了吧台边，每个电影都是这么演的，点上一杯酒，和酒吧聊一会天，那么就能知道大多数的事情。

但这里的酒保不太一样，他似乎什么都不知道，只想和吉尔伯特谈论这样的薪水是否公平。在他对资本主义剥削的抨击下，吉尔伯特逃离了吧台，他格格不入的藏在穿着时髦色彩艳丽的男男女女之中。在艳丽的霓虹灯光之下，所有人看起来都是熟悉又陌生的。

他觉得自己看到了弗兰西斯，那个金发及肩的男人从他面前走过，穿进另一群晃动的人中。他大叫他的名字，但周围的音乐声太大了，吉尔伯特不得不跑过去，去追逐他。但几个转身之后，弗兰西斯就消失了，他左顾右盼，有一个拿着啤酒瓶的听到他的喊叫，告诉他弗兰西斯在厕所附近。

吉尔伯特不知道他们说的是不是一个人，但管他的！他跑过去，在一个稍微安静的角落里打听到了弗兰西斯，还有一个他的老相识，卷发，小麦色皮肤，拉丁裔的年轻男人，他们都在这场派对上。有几个人见过弗兰西斯和安东尼奥，但现在的场面太乱，谁都不能一下子指出来他们究竟在哪里。

吉尔伯特就这样没头没脑的在人堆里走来走去，他毫无节奏的脚步扰乱了跳舞的人们，他们把他推出来，让他只能在舞池的边缘徘徊。事情有了头绪但又办得不顺利，这时他突然想到了阿尔弗雷德，这声称要搞出点事的小子去了哪里？他抬头找了找，很快就发现了熟悉的身影。

那家伙换上了一件衬衫，但又不像这里狂欢着的人那样奔放，只是卷起了袖口，并没有解开第二或者是第三颗纽扣好去露出胸膛。甚至，他现在穿着的牛仔裤还没之前的那条紧。吉尔伯特上下打量了一下，发现他摘掉了眼镜，用发胶收拾了一下头发，整齐的向后梳去，露出了额头。

他叫他的时候，阿尔弗雷德先是停顿了一下，之后才慢慢转过身，看着吉尔伯特。

这张脸是熟悉的，但感觉不对，吉尔伯特敏感的察觉到，阿尔弗雷德似乎是变了一个人，柔和又有礼貌的笑着，和白天那种欠揍的笑容完全不一样。他向自己打招呼，用的是另一种语调。连那双蓝眼睛看起来都不太一样了，它们变得更加深邃，像没有星星的夜空般，成为了暗紫色。

可能是这里灯光的关系，吉尔伯特想。巨大的音乐震荡着他视网膜，他看到阿尔弗雷德在这种混乱的颤动中朝自己走来。他拉着自己的手似乎要拉他去跳舞，但等他们钻进人群之后，又凭空的消失了。  
在这之后，他就再也没有见过阿尔弗雷德。

吉尔伯特想要抽烟，一支也好。那天，他没有找到弗兰西斯或者是安东尼奥，连个屁都没找到就离开发了疯的俱乐部。他开着来时的车回到家，仔细的洗掉了粘在自己身上的香水味，钻进了温暖的被窝。第二天是休息日，他睡了一个懒觉，计划在下午去警局，或者去找阿尔弗雷德，正当他坐在马桶上，想看看手机上有什么消息的时候，一队全副武装的警察——他的同事们破门而入，逮捕了他。  
艹，他想，自己可能被人陷害了。而正当吉尔伯特蹲在羁押室的地板上决定从头想起，把事情再好好的梳理一遍的时候，看守敲响了门，告诉他有人要来看他。

7：00

吉尔伯特曾经和亚瑟·柯克兰合作过一段时间，他们几乎是同时进入这个警察局的。但因为机缘巧合，或者用吉尔伯特的话来说，英国人善于舔别人的屁股，所以晋升得飞快。

现在这位老朋友西装革履的坐在他面前，同蓬头垢面两眼发青的吉尔伯特形成了鲜明的对比。那熟悉的白手套玩弄着桌上的文件夹，沉默了许久才发声，“阿尔弗雷德去哪里了？”

“你去走失儿童招领处问过了吗？”

“不要和我开玩笑，我是认真，吉尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德去哪里了？”

吉尔伯特叹了一口气，他眯起眼睛，看着亚瑟，然后用自己被铐在一起的手抓了抓头发，用力的摇了几下脑袋。他猜想这金发小伙携款逃跑了，但在他的推论中，不该是由同犯亚瑟来问这个问题。

亚瑟直起身子，“好吧，不谈那小子了，说说我们都关心的那件事，银行的案子。你可能不知道，因为你查案像是在发神经我不太想搭理你，但事实上有人真的在做事，我们找到了给那几个劫犯提供小货车的偷车贼，半个月前，这小贼偷了辆小型货车，当天晚上就通过网络卖给了一个年轻男人，我们相信，这就是其中的一个劫匪。好消息是，他们是当面交货的，他见过买家，所以昨天我们好不容易把他弄了进来，好生的伺候他，希望他能在一叠嫌疑人的照片中找到点什么……但是，你知道他指认了谁吗？”

亚瑟咳嗽了一声，调整了姿势，“他什么人都没认出来，一直到走出审讯室，在警局的走廊上，指着墙上的新晋人员的照片说，‘就是他’……他指着的是阿尔弗雷德。”

“所以？”吉尔伯特皱起了眉头，“你亲爱的小表弟其实是一个罪犯，他现在逃跑了？”

“这正是我要问你的，昨天我们一得到消息就开始着手调查，当然，我们得先找到阿尔弗雷德，但他下班回家之后就失去了踪影。有目击者人证实，他最后出现是和你在一起，在一个同性恋酒吧的狂欢之夜上，然后呢？你们到那里干什么去了？”

“呃……办案？”吉尔伯特有点糊涂了，这和他猜想的有点不一样，如果亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德是一伙的而有人供出了阿尔弗雷德，那亚瑟为什么要正经八百的审问自己？如果亚瑟因为这样那样或者毫无理由的认为自己成了他犯罪生涯中的阻碍，他完全可以不让自己知道任何消息，甚至是耍点手段把自己了结掉，反正电影是这么演的，坏人总潜伏在暗处而好人总要受迫害。吉尔伯特想不出亚瑟现在是什么意思，各种自相矛盾让他的大脑运转不过来，他开始有点结巴，半天才接着说，“我们是去那里办案的，阿尔弗雷德说有个嫌疑人在那里所以……你叫我得看好他，不是吗，那是你说的，但我一进去就找不到阿尔弗雷德了。”

“凌晨一点左右，有人看到阿尔弗雷德在俱乐部的后门和几个人打架，他们以为是几个发酒疯的醉鬼，就没去管。紧接着，阿尔弗雷德就失踪了。”亚瑟耸耸肩，“这是我们能找到的，关于他最后的信息。”

“那你现在是在怀疑我，怀疑我和阿尔弗雷德是同伙？你找不到他，就来审我了？”吉尔伯特伸出手，向他展示上面的手铐，“你要搞清楚，亚瑟，是你把那小子指派给我的，是你！我和阿尔弗雷德，还有什么银行的事情完完全全的，毫无关系！！！”

他冲亚瑟大叫，但喊完就觉得没什么意义，亚瑟把实情都说出来八成为了栽赃嫁祸给自己，但这没门，他吉尔伯特·贝什米特一条铁骨铮铮的硬汉，不可能被屈打成招，他倒要看看这阴险的家伙接下来要做什么，虽然被打这个发展总是会发生，可是亚瑟接下来说的话实在是出乎吉尔伯特的预料。

“我不怀疑阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟很肯定的说，“他和银行的劫案没有关系，两件事发生的时候他都有不在场的证据。偷车贼和那个‘阿尔弗雷德’当面交易赃车的时候，真正阿尔弗雷德在一个流浪动物的收容中心参加公益活动，全程都有录像，而劫案发生的时候，他在消防站里听讲座，几十个消防员看着他，他根本没有犯罪的时间。”

吉尔伯特沉默了几秒钟，又伸出了手，“那你他妈的把我弄进来是为什么？我和所有的事，包括劫案，偷车，阿尔弗雷德的失踪，究竟有什么见鬼的关系？！”

“我的人在俱乐部的后门，也就是阿尔弗雷德和人打架然后失踪的地方找到了这个。”亚瑟拿出一个黑乎乎的长方块，放在吉尔伯特的面前。那是阿尔弗雷德的手机，屏幕摔坏了，但亚瑟摁了一下，那机器又亮了起来。在蛛网状的裂缝之下的，是一张照片，他和阿尔弗雷德接吻的那张。

“你现在再和我说说，你们俩深夜去同性恋酒吧是要干什么？”

亚瑟双手交叉在鼻子下面，满脸堆笑的看着他。吉尔伯特张开嘴，他思考了半天才回答，“你不会相信的，你……你不会相信的……”

“好吧，我们是老相识了，吉尔伯特。我觉得你是个很认真，很负责的警察……所以我把阿尔弗雷德交给你，希望你至少，至少能看着他……就那么简单。”亚瑟的食指和大拇指摩擦着，布料发出的‘沙沙’声在寂静的审讯室里格外响亮。突然，他用指头敲了敲桌子，“我真没想到事情会变成这样。”

“你干嘛不去问问你可爱的弟弟，他干了什么！”吉尔伯特叫起来，他觉得自己没错，一点都没有。

亚瑟站起来，把椅子放回原处，接着拿起桌上的文件夹摞整齐，准备离开，“我同样希望能快点找到他，所以……嘿，吉尔伯特，还记得我们以前怎么审犯人吗？我到现在都不喜欢你的做法：随便抓几个人，揍他们直到其中的一个认罪为止。”

“但这方法确实挺快的。”他朝另一边的看守点点头，“有人会帮你复习一下的。再见，祝你今天过得愉快。”

17：04

处理完了繁琐的手续，没有人来接应的吉尔伯特在步行了半小时之后，终于坐上了汽车，鼻青脸肿的回到了市中心。他想先回家洗个澡，再出去吃上一大堆东西，最后把一肚子的气都发泄到健身房去。但是当他走到自家公寓楼下的时候，看到的画面几乎要叫他昏厥过去。

这一切混乱的制造者，失踪的阿尔弗雷德正坐在楼梯口，身边放着一罐可乐。

“嗨！”

“艹！”

阿尔弗雷德热情的向他打招呼，但吉尔伯特飞快的扔掉了路上买来的矿泉水，一脚踢了过去。阿尔弗雷德机灵的躲开，只是打翻了地上的饮料。很长的一段时间里，他们都在原地喘着粗气，一动不动的看着对方。

突然，阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛，将头扭到一边，不太情愿的说，“我出了点事。”

“是吗？那真巧，我也出了‘一点’事！”吉尔伯特咧开带着淤青的嘴角说，他心里想着要怎么才能好好的收拾这家伙，但很快他发现阿尔弗雷德真的有点不对劲。往常不管发生什么阿尔弗雷德总要在嘴上占点便宜，但这次他反常的没回吉尔伯特的话，只是低头坐在那里，眼镜不知道是掉了还是没戴，外套沾着泥水肩上破了一块，裤腿上有一块类似血迹的污垢，交叠在一起的双手微微颤抖着。吉尔伯特揉了揉脸，他知道确实出事了，于是站到阿尔弗雷德的身边，轻轻的踢了踢他鞋子。

“我想去暖和点的地方坐坐。”阿尔弗雷德说，吉尔伯特朝他点了点头。但楼上他自己的房间在前天中午的打斗中被弄得乱七八糟的——他是个合格的警察，总不能在同行面前丢脸，当然必须展示一下自己的拳脚功夫。想到书柜还倒在房间中间，连放下一只脚的地方都没有，吉尔伯特提议去阿尔弗雷德的地方，他的车就停在旁边，可以开车送他。

小伙子住的地方比吉尔伯特想象中小得多，吉尔伯特以为亚瑟帮他弄妥了一切，但这地方还算整洁，就是装修的格调不太对付阿尔弗雷德的个性。阿尔弗雷德在冰箱里找到了几瓶啤酒，启开递给了吉尔伯特，同时告诉他，“我杀人了。”

吉尔伯特喝下一口啤酒，房间的暖气还没完全热起来，冰凉的液体让他打个一个寒颤，但他依旧保持着风度，没有把啤酒喷到阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

“他们死了？”

“我学过射击，你看过我的射击成绩，我没理由失败的。”阿尔弗雷德似乎还有点骄傲，但只要一不开口他就会紧紧的咬着自己的上嘴唇，好像一放松，就会失掉脸上的表情。

这可能是他第一次对着活人扣下扳机，吉尔伯特猜想，阿尔弗雷德还太年轻，就算他入了这行有所准备，也需要时间去消化自己杀人的事实。吉尔伯特知道做事的规矩，现场，取证，口供，书面报告等等等等，这些刻板复杂的流程对一个首次杀人的新手多少有些残酷。所以这会儿他不去管繁文缛节，也不去问事情的来龙去脉，最好的处理方式就是给阿尔弗雷德时间，让他自己处理心里的问题。所以吉尔伯特只是一口接一口的喝着啤酒，直到干光一整瓶，把玻璃瓶扔进了垃圾桶。

“那么我们的神枪手现在觉得怎么样呢？”

“……没啥，就是心里有点烦。”阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐到了床上，他玩弄手中冰凉的瓶子，并不准备拿起来喝。“老实说，这事我有点莽撞了，但是你……我不是要责怪你，吉尔伯特，但事实上你根本不管我。而我呢，我想好好的工作，我是说办案，我不想混日子然后被人当白痴，或者一辈子跟在不看重的我的人的屁股后面当小弟，所以我只能自己想办法参与到案子里去。”  
好吧，吉尔伯特承认，这点是他做的不对，但现在不是讨论谁对谁错的时候，他应该当个安静的听众，纾解阿尔弗雷德的情绪。

“我没告诉过你我查到了很多的东西，你肯定不会信我的不是么……我的线人得到消息，说我盯上的两个嫌疑犯可能会在夜总会的派对上现身，确实没错，但我在找他们的时候疏忽了，反而让他们先出手了。那两个家伙把我带走，关在一个仓库里，难熬的十几个小时……接着，事情就那么发生了，我找到了逃跑的机会而他们想阻止我，所以我不得不……”

“你那时候带着枪？”

“不，不是我的，枪是我从其中一个疑犯身上抢走的，我把它扔在那里了。那天我去俱乐部只是想试探一下，我没想到真的会遇到他们，毕竟，做了那么大的一桩案子，现在又正是风口浪尖，我以为他们不会这么随便就出现，所以我什么都没带……”

阿尔弗雷德似乎不想再描述其中的细节，沉默的看着自己的手指，吉尔伯特也没有说话，他确实不擅长安慰人，但比起说点好听的，侦探先生首先意识到了一个问题：这些劫匪绑架阿尔弗雷德要干什么？如果是为了灭口，随便找个地方动手就是了，根本不需要费神费力的把人关起来；他们带走他肯定是有目的，不然在人来人往的夜总会里动手根本就是在给自己惹麻烦……

吉尔伯特正想得出神，阿尔弗雷德突然跳起来脱起了裤子，他们家在这方面肯定有什么毛病。“这太恶心了！”他好像是发现了裤腿上的污迹，“我得，得扔掉这条裤子了！艹，这可是限量版，贵得要命，我穿上都没满三个月！”

“嘿，嘿……”吉尔伯特稳住在房间里乱跳的年轻人，他知道他现在不好受，只要是个正常人，无论出于什么目的，第一次干完这种事都不会觉得愉快。“冷静一下，冷静！”他大吼着，把阿尔弗雷德重新压回到床上，“别他妈想这件事了！别想！！！你要是不能控制自己，我可以把你揍到昏过去！想试试吗？嗯？想试试吗！”

阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关看着吉尔伯特，他因为试图挣脱所以气喘吁吁的，他们互相牵着着对方，两人间的距离不知不觉越来越接近，没人发现这其中有什么古怪的地方，直到吉尔伯特感到阿尔弗雷德的热乎乎湿漉漉的呼吸全落在了自己的下巴上，他突然想退缩了，但他没来得及，那天晚上的事再次发生，阿尔弗雷德又吻了他。

这个吻与之前那个为了摆样子的截然不同，这是个激烈的，充满攻击性的亲吻。他们的牙齿在扭打中互相碰撞，有人咬破了自己或者是对方的舌头，鲜血顺着口水充满了两人的口腔。

铁的气味挑起了吉尔伯特好胜心，他不再管这个吻的理由是什么，只想在这场柔软的对弈中取得胜利。他更加用力的摁住阿尔弗雷德，捏住他的下颌迫使他把嘴张得更开，然后用舌头毫不留情的刮过他舌头下的黏膜，牙床，甚至连都系带没有放过。他玩弄他的舌头，抵住它又吮吸它，诱导它进入自己的口腔继续纠缠着，这是身为年长者的尊严问题，吉尔伯特必须赢。

阿尔弗雷德，可能在一开始这只是他的一个玩笑，但是很快他被这个吻搞昏了头。他失去了自己的节奏，被吉尔伯特耍得头头转，连自己的呼吸都控制不了，急促的呼吸被调整得缓慢又绵长，让他在这个吻结束后只能躺在床上不停的喘息。

吉尔伯特看着床上的阿尔弗雷德，他的头朝一边偏过去，一头金发也顺势倒向那边，露出有些透明的，因为激动而变成粉色的耳朵。这样的阿尔弗雷德让他想到那个晚上，在俱乐部里的‘阿尔弗雷德’。他到现在都想不明白，那究竟是不是阿尔弗雷德，还是一个同他十分相像的人？

阿尔弗雷德的衣领因为拉扯微微敞开着，露出上下浮动的胸口。吉尔伯特看了几眼，觉得自己应该从床上下来了，但躺在床上的那位不准备翻过他，恰到好处的屈起顶一条腿，膝盖不偏不倚的顶着吉尔伯特重要的那个部分，阿尔弗雷德永远都这么的狡猾，吉尔伯特只要稍微一移动，就显得是他主动蹭上去的。

一点也没错，吉尔伯特看的阿尔弗雷德的嘴角开始往上勾起——他可能是要提醒他有个东西不该变得这么硬邦邦，顺便露出了轻蔑的笑容。一股无名之火从吉尔伯特的心底升起，他抓起那把金发，将阿尔弗雷德揪起来，看着那双藏在暗处的眼睛。

现在这双让吉尔伯特讨厌过的蓝眼睛充满了情欲，他的呼吸又开始絮乱，喷向吉尔伯特的嘴唇。而那条不安分的腿开始上下摩擦，使那个在错误的时间错误的地点对着错误的人变得如此错误的东西越来越火热。还需要犹豫什么？吉尔伯特放开手里的头发，直接拉下了阿尔弗雷德胯间脱到一半的裤子，露出那个和自己情形相同的器官……

之后的这段被米团吃掉啦wwwwwww

米团真是个可爱的小生物！！！

18：49

吉尔伯特躺在床上，他抽着烟，看着头顶上的烟雾。对于刚才发生的事，他有些迷惑，但很快他就不去考虑这件事了，有太多的问题堆积在他脑中，他觉得自己最好去处理银行劫案，不然混蛋亚瑟又要朝他嚷嚷了。但吉尔伯特越思考就越是糊涂，首先之前的推论就全部不对，阿尔弗雷德的不在场证明不可能造假，那么他就和案子完全无关，被他杀死的两个嫌犯不太会是弗兰西斯和安东尼奥，安东尼奥说不准，但阿尔弗雷德肯定认识弗兰西斯，那毕竟是亚瑟的老情人。

所以搞不好亚瑟和案子也没有关系，内鬼另有其人？吉尔伯特吐出了嘴里的烟，他现在觉得在夜总会里见到的‘阿尔弗雷德’就是和偷车贼交易的人，他和真的阿尔弗雷德非常相像，难怪会被偷车贼认错，案件有了点起色，但困难的是弄明白那人究竟是谁？又要从哪里开始找起？想到这里，卧室的门被人用力的拍打起来，吉尔伯特赤身裸体只戴着一块手表，他正要跳下床顶住门，但没等他开口去阻止，敲门的人就无礼的推开了门。

“你们究竟要不要在这里吃晚餐？”弗兰西斯双手抱胸站在那里，“我问了好几次，你们都没回答，所以我就只做了一份——给我自己的。”

吉尔伯特呆滞了那么几秒，他看了看床上的阿尔弗雷德。勉强算是穿着内裤的阿尔弗雷德正在用一块平板电脑上网，他压根不关心反生了什么，连头都没抬一下。

“嗨，吉尔伯特！”弗兰西斯向自己的老朋友挥挥手，“我真没想到是你。你们闹得够凶的，我快把墙壁都敲出洞来了！瞧，我的嗓子都要叫哑了也盖不过的你们的声音。”他低头看看了吉尔伯特的两腿之间，“我们很久没见了，但看到你这么精神我真高兴……”

“艹！”吉尔伯特跳上床，用被子把自己盖得严严实实的，“弗兰西斯，你他妈的怎么在这里！？”

“这是我的家！”弗兰西斯一点都不见外，可能是他被人看过太多次裸体认为人人都和他一样不需要衣服，“你不知道也正常，我回来没多久，手头又有一堆破事，还来不及联系你把事情说清楚。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”吉尔伯特看着床上的另外一个男人，于是阿尔弗雷德不情愿的抬起头向弗兰西斯打了招呼，“谢谢你，弗兰克，我借了你的床……还有，两个安全套，你不会介意的对吗？”

弗兰西斯耸耸肩，“无所谓，反正我们用不到那种东西。但是，阿尔，你给亚瑟打过电话了吗？他像是屁股着了火一样的在找你……”

“我的手机掉了！”阿尔弗雷德打断弗兰西斯的话，拉上内裤遮住露出来的半个屁股，从床上跳下来，在地上的那堆衣服里找出了自己的衬衣，“我要走了，弗兰西斯，我有急事。”

“我觉得你最好联系一下他，阿尔？”弗兰西斯还没有放弃劝说阿尔弗雷德，因为亚瑟心里不舒服，弗兰西斯总是第一个倒霉的。

阿尔弗雷德穿上的外套，开始往门口走，“我会的，我是说，我总会的，但我现在有些事要去做……嘿，你没说我在这里吧？”

弗兰西斯摇摇头。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！你不准备对我说点什么？年轻人，这乱七八糟的都是怎么回事！”吉尔伯特终于不满的大叫起来。

“呃……”阿尔弗雷德站在门口，他指着吉尔伯特，想了半天终于说，“你挺棒的！我没猜错，挺棒的。”然后就套上鞋子，跑了出去。

“挺棒的？吉尔，挺棒的！”弗兰西斯的肩膀颤抖着，几乎就要当着挺棒的吉尔伯特笑出声来了。

他们听到阿尔弗雷德似乎在门口撞到了什么人，一阵含糊不清的道歉声之后，客厅里传来另一个熟悉的声音，“弗兰西斯，我遇见了阿尔弗雷德，他看起来……”

吉尔伯特看见安东尼奥的脸出现在门口，安东尼奥也看到了他，嘴里冒出了剩下的那半句话，“……像是被人艹了……”

他们就这样对望了几秒，安东尼奥先笑起来，他热情的拥抱了吉尔伯特，也不管吉尔伯特一个劲的把被子往身上扯来遮羞同时又要出脚一心想把他踢开。接着他站到弗兰西斯的身边，他们不怀好意的朝对方挤眉弄眼了一会儿，突然同时伸出手击掌欢呼。

“这下亚瑟要气死了！”安东尼奥挑起了眉毛，“他要气死了！”

弗兰西斯点点头，“至少也会气个半死，我的朋友，值得庆祝！”

“咱们出去吃顿好的，来吧，吉尔，穿衣服！”

“那倒不必要，无需如此隆重，我打电话叫些外卖，你们看怎么样？”弗兰西斯走到电话边，准备拨号。

“也对，我们可以等下一次。”安东尼奥摸摸自己的鼻子，“毕竟这不会真的把那家伙气死，等到吉尔睡了你，弗兰西斯，他要是睡了你，亚瑟才会真的被气死！”

房间里立即安静了下来，连弗兰西斯拨号的手都停了下来。但很快这阵沉默就被弗兰西斯抛给吉尔伯特的一个媚眼打破了。

“艹！你们这群神经病！”吉尔伯特跳起来，他拿起地上的厚外套和牛仔裤扔向另外两人，同时急急忙忙的套上了自己的内裤。“你们他妈的有病是不是？谁他妈的来解释一下这究竟是怎么回事？你们怎么都回来了还凑在一起？这世界，是不是要毁灭了！？”

14:33

吉尔伯特觉得自己对于这整件事的前因后果估计得差不多，他至少猜中了10%，其中的5%是起因：银行被抢了，5%是结果：案子破了。对于中间的90%以及他和阿尔弗雷德是怎么滚到一张床上去的，他不想再去回想。

他的朋友之一，弗兰西斯，自述运气极佳的赢了笔巨款，恰好能帮他还清赌债，外加一张回到这里的机票。朋友之二，安东尼奥，说他离开的这一年找了个好活，在水下打捞沉船。基本上这个工作就是想尽一切办法把自己弄进沉船，找点值钱的东西——他锁匠的本事让这个半是强盗半是小偷的职业赚到了不少保险箱里的珠宝和金条。罗维诺买下小庄园的钱就是来自于此，他们准备把那个地方改成一个农家乐，安东尼奥负责种植，弗兰西斯负责把它们做成美味的菜肴。自此，这三个浪荡的公子哥算是安稳了下来。除了泡妞和泡爷们，他们不再会做任何违法乱纪的事——弗兰西斯甚至发下毒誓，要是他再摸扑克牌或是骰子什么的，就让他那头金发都掉光，变成一个大秃子！

再回到银行的事上来，阿尔弗雷德回去之后立即做了汇报，躺在远郊仓库里的两具尸体被证实是游手好闲的恶棍和毒贩，警方在他们租住的两套公寓里发现了蒙面头套，手枪，银行装现金的袋子和失窃的部分现金，他们罪有应得的死在了正义的琼斯警官的手枪之下。隔了一天，另外一个抢劫犯，也是之前那两个死人中一人的连襟，被发现因为吸毒过量死在了自家的地下室。更有证人证实，这三人死前不久确实不知从哪里弄来了一笔钱，买了高级的毒品和其他的奢侈品，在案发的时候，他们也没有不在场的证明……案件几乎被侦破了，除了大部分的现金都消失了，以及还有一个同伙在逃。

钱应该是被逃亡的那家伙带走了，他要么是在得知两个同伴死亡的消息后立即反应过来逃跑了。要么，吉尔伯特觉得，这可能一开始就是个黑吃黑的窝里反。逃亡中的劫匪就是那个和阿尔弗雷德极为相似的男人，但除了这张脸，他们找不到任何关于他身份的线索。这是个非常聪明的家伙，吉尔伯特有种直觉，他可能不是头领，但绝对掌控着这一伙人，他出现在夜总是不是为了怂恿同伙去干掉阿尔弗雷德，故意造成这场死亡好让自己吞掉所有的钱？当然有可能，而之后丧命于地下室的那个男人的死或许也不简单——吸毒过量，这是个太容易被作假的死法。

遗憾的是案件到这里就陷入了僵局，亚瑟之后调查出消息不是从警局里泄露出去的，可能在两个月或者更久之前，银行的某位高管的邮箱被黑时就走漏了关于现金和项链的事情。之后警局和银行的系统又被偷偷进入过几次，聪明的黑客先生尝试了几次，终于找到了打开金库最后那扇大门并且关掉直通警局警报器的方法——这从两个月里银行和警局几乎同时发生的不被人注意到的小故障中可以看出来。当时没人注意，那实在是过太微不足道的了，这个聪明的黑客是那个和阿尔弗雷德长得很像的男人吗，还是另有其人呢？

可能没人会知道了，失去消息的还有失窃的钱和珠宝，尽管他们早就封锁了所以的公路和水路，检查所有要出城的人，但一天一天的过去，什么都没找到，不管城里还是城外，没有另一个‘阿尔弗雷德’，也没有任何失踪的钞票出现在市面上，一切都凭空的消失了。一直到三个月这件劫案不了了之后，吉尔伯特才发觉当时港口一艘因为机械故障没能按照原定计划出发的货船，不过没有任何人上下船，在严格的检查之下只有一个装满布料的集装箱上了船。先不说那个劫匪怎么能躲进去，货船抵达目的地中国几乎要一个月的时间，他要怎么才能在铁箱之中熬过去？

最后，他们放弃了跨国追查的计划，永久的将这个案子搁置了起来。好的消息是：亚瑟没有受到任何惩罚。而我们的英雄琼斯更是受到了嘉奖和升职，他在和吉尔伯特上床的当天晚上就从首次杀人的阴影中走了出来，好像什么都没有发生过一样的精神奕奕，在录口供的时候和亚瑟吵得不可开交。同时他又在股票上大赚一笔，拿着那些钱和奖金买了一样东西奖励自己。

一艘小游艇。

接着，他邀请了几乎所有人去他的新船上举行派对。吉尔伯特现在都记得亚瑟在码头看到阿尔弗雷德的船时的样子，他镇静得像死了一亿年，面孔发白，眼睛发红，说了半天都没法完整的吐出一句‘恭喜你’。

当他几乎就要被气得心肌梗塞的时候，他的好表弟又拦着他不让他上船，表示自己并没有邀请这样一位客人。当所有他们认识的人都在船上看着气得发抖的亚瑟的时候，阿尔弗雷德终于笑起来。他扔给弗兰西斯一把钥匙，说是为了感谢他对自己的帮助，所以另外为他们准备了一个美妙的地方，供他们独处上好几天。

为了感谢什么？感谢那天提供的床？吉尔伯特不想去思考这件事，他也不想去思考弗兰西斯搂着着亚瑟上车之后要去哪里干点什么，那可能会让他觉得有点恶心。不过这份恶心根本比不上现在的，自从游艇发动引擎驶向大海之后，吉尔伯特就只能随着翻滚的海浪，呕吐起来。现在，所有人都在船头拿着香槟跳舞，而他只能想着‘人和鱼不同，我们生着两条腿是为了站在大地上’同时趴在船尾晕得无法动弹。

“……我得感谢你，王先生，你的‘服装公司’帮了我的大忙。”阿尔弗雷德看着甲板上的朋友们，他独自一人在船舱里，打着卫星电话，“我很欢迎你来这里，我们还能谈谈其他的‘大生意’。”

“得了吧！这件事我可什么都没有赚到，洗干净的钱几乎都给了你们。我听说，你和你的那位朋友把一起干活的三个人解决了，所以从银行里抢来的东西其实是你们两人平分的，那你可赚了不少。但是，我也不做亏本的买卖，琼斯先生，至少我赚到了你的一个人情——我们这边是很讲究人情的。”电话那头的声音不太清晰，可以听到另一个人在用其他语言大声喊叫，“再说，我也实在是没空，你知道的，我家那位三天不打就要上房揭瓦……”

“我不太明白你们东方的俗语……嗯……我打电话来，只是想问问你，马修还好吗？”

“我不知道，你的朋友是个成年人了，又不是我的小弟。我只负责把他装进集装箱再让他出来，其他的，我也不方便管……但是，我想他玩得挺高兴，最近得到的消息是他在四川看熊猫看得上了瘾……”

“那，那么……如果他联系你的话，转告他我随时欢迎他回来……或者，最好能打个电话给我……”阿尔弗雷德停顿了几秒，他想告诉马修自己很想他，但又觉得让电话那头的东方人来转告实在太蠢了。

“好的，我会的。毕竟接下来我们还有‘合作’的机会。对了，你最好告诉波诺福瓦先生。他要是再敢不带一毛钱上我的船，他要丢掉的就不是几根手指头了，我会把他最重要的那根东西砍掉的。”电话里的声音闷闷的笑了几声，挂断了。

阿尔弗雷德提起精神走出船舱，深深的呼吸了几下海上咸腥的空气，走到船尾，坐在吉尔伯特傍边，“你看我的船怎么样，搭档？”

回答他的，只有不间断的呕吐声。

end

“……艹你的，琼斯，我就不该上你的船。我都他妈的吐到脱水了！”

“反正你也艹了嘛。”

来医院看望部下的柯克兰，在进门之前听到这样的话之后把鲜花和亲手做的点心扔进了垃圾桶……

我们的大侦探，逃过了一劫！SAFE！！！

还有个【恶友】的篇外我懒得再开一坨打很多tag了太累了

反正就那三个

在一个普通的上午十点半，我们的大侦探正和他的老朋友吃着丰盛的早午餐。

“……你的脸怎么了，东尼？哪只小猫咪挠的？请把胡椒递给我，吉尔……”

“这真是猫挠的！嘿，这是我的香肠!”安东尼奥抓住吉尔伯特伸过来得叉子，朝弗兰西斯解释，“一只野猫。”

弗兰西斯毫不在意的调侃道，“我还以为你这调情高手遇上麻烦了。”

“你们能不能说点别的，不是爱啊就是情啊，我想好好吃顿饭！艹，怎么有香茅？我讨厌香茅！”

“香茅是好东西，橄榄也是，你要是都把它们挑出来这饭就没法吃了！吉尔伯特，你的心情不好，我猜是和你的小男朋友有麻烦了？”

“那不是我的小男朋友……”吉尔伯特严重抗议。

“但他确实比你小。”

弗兰西斯咽下嘴里的煎蛋，“东尼，你压根没说到重点。重点是:什么麻烦？吉尔，我很乐意帮你解决问题……谁还要番茄酱?”

“给我。你可以唱歌哄他开心，这总是很有效的。”安东尼奥适时的插上一句。

“唱歌，吉尔伯特?”弗兰西斯开始大笑，高兴的都要流眼泪了。

“我们没啥问题，就是，呃，我搞不懂他在想什么……这是，代沟？”

安东尼奥把嘴里那口加了太多番茄酱的面条咽下去，“在我看来没人老得不能调情，八十岁的老爷爷也能那么做哩。你想想看自己有什么毛病？”

“我看这也不能全怪吉尔伯特。”弗兰西斯叉起一块西兰花，点点头，“我知道阿尔弗雷德，他是有点……嗯……嗯……不好对付。”

“你知道什么?”吉尔伯特不禁追问起来。

弗兰西斯摊摊手，“他以前挺喜欢一个人，但对方说自己是直的。于是阿尔弗雷德就安心的和他当兄弟了，但过了几年，他发觉对方在和其他男人交往……”

“够惨的，天下菊花千万朵，但我就不喜欢你的……但这没啥，吉尔伯特，多和他调调情，他会喜欢你的。”

“我他妈的不需要他喜欢。”吉尔伯特对安东尼奥大叫，就快要把手里的胡椒都撒到他脸上了。

“但你喜欢艹他，这无法否认，吉尔。”弗兰西斯帮他喜欢激动的朋友倒了一杯热咖啡，“不过说真的，你得练习一下，温柔的带动情绪，而不是开门就提起枪，好像是去例行检查一样。”

“我的技术，我的情调得很好……比你的咖啡煮得好，安东尼奥。”吉尔伯特举起手里马克杯向他致意。

“来听听哥哥我的，知道我这个高手是怎么搞定一切的吗？”

安东尼奥突然来了兴趣，“和那个脸上长了两根方形毛毛虫的家伙？我很难相信你们现在还能搅合到一块儿，你们就像是水和油，调到世界末日都融不到一起！我确实很好奇，你究竟做了什么?”

弗朗西斯清了清嗓子，无比骄傲的说，“我的规矩是：在厨房和卧室必须必须说法语。”

“然后呢，你就在自己嘴巴里卷卷舌头就能挑起别人的情欲了？”

“背菜谱，我会把那些句子变成诗歌吟唱出来。我会靠着肩头，低沉的朗诵，让声音透过头发，吹到耳朵里去……想象一下:……将橄榄油和盐均匀的涂抹开来……温柔有力的揉捏鸭胸肉，使其入味……”

弗兰西斯说完，优雅又深情的用法语说了一段。这感觉确实像是一只柔软白皙的手在撩拨心里的竖琴，吉尔伯特突然发起了愣，接着安东尼奥问他要不要去厕所解决一点事。

他比出的下流手势让吉尔伯特差点吐掉嘴里的饭菜。

弗兰西斯大笑起来，对吉尔伯特说这确实有效，可能他该选择为阿尔弗雷德念一本原版哲学书，用他自己的母语，听了那之后阿尔弗雷德可能会愿意听吉尔伯特唱歌。

吉尔伯特没心思再去想别的了，他嘴里面条的味道都消失了，此时此刻他想到的只有那天晚上在俱乐部里的‘阿尔弗雷德’，那家伙似乎正是用这样温柔的法语朝他打招呼的。

篇外完

我现在知道了，我写这个就是为了苏佳佳

佳佳！！！！！！！！！


End file.
